I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical forceps, and in particular to bipolar forceps wherein both blade members thereof pivot individually and are electrodes to thereby selectively provide direct electrocoagulation of tissue being grasped without requiring the introduction of a separate coagulation instrument to the surgical site.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrocauterization is a process whereby blood vessels (commonly called "bleeders") cut during a surgical procedure are sealed closed by applying electrical energy at the site to, essentially, fuse by heat the vessel opening. In order to provide electrical energy at the site of bleeding, an instrument capable of conducting electricity must be placed at that site. The conductive instrument may be comprised of one electrode (monopolar) which cooperates with a remote conductive body plate electrode, or the instrument may be comprised of two closely spaced electrodes (bipolar). Current passing from one electrode to the other produces the heat sufficient to seal blood vessels or to coagulate blood and other fluids so coagulable. A bipolar instrument is generally preferred by a physician since current travel is over a short distance. A monopolar instrument usually requires electric current to travel a relatively long distance to the body plate electrode, with current directability and effect being unpredictable and possibly harmful to a patient.
Surgical scissors are known in the art. Those available for use in endoscopically performed surgeries, for example, are of a size to fit distally through the endoscope while having operating handles proximally of the endoscope. Generally, the scissors include a proximal scissors-type handle, a central hollow tube through which a linkage from the handle passes, and a distal blade pair to which the linkage connects. Monopolar scissors, wherein both of the scissor blades form one pole and a remote body plate as the second pole, are available. Co-pending and commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 887,212, filed May 21, 1992, now abandoned, and incorporated herein by reference, teaches a bipolar scissors instrument where each blade thereof is a pole and wherein only one of the scissors' blades pivots in relation to the other blade. A ceramic layer is present on each of the respective inner surfaces of each blade member, and insulation means at strategic sites throughout the instrument maintain bipolar capability for the separate blade members. Bipolar forceps having attributes which permit employment in endoscopic, laparoscopic and other lumen/scope procedures would provide similar benefits for the user.
In view of the above discussed prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide bipolar forceps having two blade members wherein each blade member pivots in relation to the other.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a forceps instrument which exhibits bipolarity for selective application of electrocauterization at a surgical site.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in the description of the invention which follows.